The present invention relates to a visor for a vehicle and more particularly to an improved visor mirror light assembly and method.
When driving a vehicle, it is desirable to shield an occupant""s eyes from glaring sunlight which enters the vehicle interior through the windshield or the side windows. As a result, vehicle interiors are usually equipped with sun visors.
Visors typically include a visor body and a pivot rod assembly. The pivot rod assembly typically includes an L-shaped pivot rod, a torque control, and a means for mounting the rod to the vehicle roof and/or headliner. The torque control rotationally mounts the visor body to the pivot rod, and allows the visor body to be moved between, and held at, various rotational positions with respect to the rod. Typically, a visor can be moved between a lowered position adjacent the windshield or side window and a raised position adjacent the roof and/or headliner.
Sun visors in vehicles frequently include mirror assemblies, some of which provide illumination to facilitate use of the mirror in low light conditions. Typically, vehicle manufacturers must choose between illuminated mirror assemblies wherein a source of illumination is permanently exposed on the outside of the sun visor, or hidden under a door. When the source of illumination is mounted under a door, the vehicle manufacturer is limited as to the location and size of the source of illumination relative to the mirror. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide an improved visor mirror light assembly for a vehicle.
The present invention relates to an improved visor mirror light assembly and method of illuminating a visor. The visor mirror light assembly includes a visor body. A mirror is slidably disposed relative to the visor body. A source of illumination is disposed adjacent the mirror. An electrical circuit provides electrical power from a power source to the source of illumination. Preferably, the mirror is movable between a first position wherein the electrical circuit is open and the source of illumination is not illuminated, and a second position wherein the electrical circuit is closed and the source of illumination is illuminated.
According to the method of the invention, a visor mirror light assembly is provided. The visor mirror light assembly includes visor body, a slide drawer slidably disposed relative to the visor body, a mirror attached to the slide drawer, a source of illumination adjacent the mirror, an electrical circuit for providing electrical power from a power source to the source of illumination, and a door slidably disposed relative to the slide drawer. Initially, the door is moved to a closed position wherein the door covers the mirror and the source of illumination. The door is then moved to an open non-illuminated position wherein the mirror is exposed and the source of illumination is covered. The door and the slide drawer are then moved to an open illuminated position wherein the mirror and the source of illumination are exposed, and the source of illumination is illuminated. The door is then moved to a partially closed illuminated position wherein the door covers the mirror, and the source of illumination is exposed and illuminated.
Preferably, the electrical circuit includes a closed position wherein the source of illumination is illuminated, and an open position wherein the source of illumination is not illuminated. The electrical circuit is in the closed position when the door is in the open illuminated position and when the door is in the partially closed illuminated position. The electrical circuit is in the open position when the door is in the closed position and when the door is in the open non-illuminated position.